Hopeless Place
by panie25
Summary: Bonnie and Damon are the last surviving members of their group at the end of Klaus's death and destruction. Watch as they journey through the aftermath of Klaus's death and how Bonnie and Damon finds love in eachother.
1. Chapter 1: Start of it All

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries the TV version nor the incredible characters from CW.

**A/N: **I based this story on the beautiful song called "We found love" by Rihanna, actually more like from the music video. This is just a short story based on the lyrics of the song. This story will only have four parts and will be connected to the lyrics of the song so enjoy! BAMON all the way!

* * *

><p><strong>"We Found Love"<strong>  
><strong>( Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris)<strong>  
><em>[Narration:]<em>  
>It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear<br>You almost feel ashamed  
>That someone could be that important<br>That without them, you feel like nothing  
>No one will ever understand how much it hurts<br>You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you  
>And when it's over, and it's gone<br>You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back  
>So that you could have the good<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOPELESS PLACE<strong>

Flames surround Bonnie as Klaus's screams echo throughout the blacken field. Bonnie doesn't stop or flinch as each bone in Klaus's body breaks. His hopeless cries, falls on deaf ears because for every pain and suffering he cause, a painless death would be far too kind. So her onslaught of pain doesn't stop even when she hears the last remaining Scooby gang tell her it is over. Klaus is dead. To her though, no amount of living will freed her from his death, everything he did will haunt her for the rest of her life.

After what seems like a lifetime a hand reaches out and touches her shoulder.

"Bring it back, please bring time back," Bonnie pleads to the churned and disemboweled body.

"Bonnie," she finally stops her power and looks over to see dull blue eyes staring at her. She looks over past his shoulder to see the bloodied lifeless body of Alaric by the tree and she gives one last power surge over to Klaus's body turning the body into ash. With one last pleading look at Damon she falls into his arms unconscious.

Damon does not move and instead cradles her body and lets out a monstrous howl. After all the death, Klaus's death isn't even satisfying to Damon. Police sirens inch closers to the abandon area and Damon can hear Liz's wary voice coming through the forest. Yet Damon doesn't move, to move means this was real, that this dream they were in happened. He holds Bonnie closer and feels ashamed when he wishes with all his might that he can experience all the bad stuff again just so that he can have all the good stuff back too, so that he can have his brother back with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Review if you like!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: One Year Later

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries the TV version. The incredible characters are from CW.

**A/N: **I based this story on the beautiful song called "We found love" by Rihanna, actually more like from the music video. This is just a short story based on the lyrics of the song. This story will only have four parts and will be connected to the lyrics of the song so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yellow diamonds in the light<br>Now we're standing side by side  
>As your shadow crosses mine<br>What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

Peppermint, that's what the room reeks of. Bonnie's eyes linger at the yellow diamond on the ceiling. Reminding her of the day of Alaric's funeral, the light gleamed down onto the casket, a light that befitted the heroic vampire hunter. Bonnie watches shadows dance across the moldy ceiling, as he places his right hand on her nipple and sucking it to the point of blood seeping through. The bathroom light flickers on and off which reminds her of an old twenties movie she used to watch with Elena and Caroline a long time ago. She lightly touches his hair, moaning to stir his mind.

She remembered drowning out the priest as he talked about how an animal claimed Alaric's life and how it has claimed others before him. Others like her friends, their Scooby Gang; Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Jeremy. But the worst of them all was her innocent father who didn't deserve to die.

She recalled the moment when the candles behind the priest started to flicker on and off in an alarming rate and how the ground started to tremble. All because the priest rambled on about how even though there were many sacrifices that in the end the animal was dead and everything can go back to normal. She nearly wanted to rip the priest's head off, when he called her friends sacrifices but she wanted to burn him alive when he stated that everything can go back to normal. NORMAL! How can everything go back to normal when everything she loved is dead in the ground? There was no one to go home too, to watch late night movies on a Saturday, to go shopping with, to hang out with at the Grill nor to go to college with. All three girls got accepted to go to the local university and were planning on moving in a few weeks but then Klaus came and ruined everything.

Bonnie was about to light the priest on fire when the hand that she held gripped her tighter. Liz looked at her with a worry. Bonnie had forgotten about Liz, forgotten that she also had lost everything too. Bonnie pulled Liz into a tight hug and dispel out her anger. In that instants the candles stopped flickering and the ground stop trembling. It was that moment the priest decided to end the ceremony and bury Alaric's body.

The unzipping of the man's pants brings Bonnie back to the dingy motel. The man smiles as he lays more kisses onto her body. His light golden hair reflects off the moon, she lets out a chuckle as she sees the outlining of his toupee and almost laughs as the thing jumps up and down from his head. A falling dust catches her eyes.

Matt was the first to fall in a night that began the reign of anguish. It was graduation night and Caroline decided to throw a party at the Salvatore house. Like always Stefan agreed but Damon disagreed but with pleading (whining) from Caroline he relented (only because there was a certain picture Caroline found and threaten to display all over the town if he didn't). The night was perfect, calm and serene, no monstrous vampires to fight off and no Klaus in sight. The gang has been fighting off hybrids left and right, but tonight was going to be a free night. Since the last battle had him hightailing with bruises and several dead hybrids back to his cave to regroup and the bruises won't heal anything soon, Bonnie made sure of that.

But it wasn't like the Scooby Gang weren't prepared, all over the place there were wooden stakes, vervain bottles, wolfsbane and guns with wooden bullets hidden everywhere; underneath the tables, underneath the chairs and even hidden in the cupboards. Bonnie even had the Salvatore estate rigged with four magical stones that outlined the estate and if any one stepped into the place Bonnie will be able to sense who that person was. They were prepared for any unplanned attacks. What they weren't prepared for was one of their own to initiate the attack. They didn't realize that one of the magical stone was missing and Bonnie wouldn't be able to detect the hybrids that roamed the woods nor would they notice one of their own leaving through the front door. It was all too late though, it happened so fast. One minute they were laughing at Matt and Tyler's singing of "I got you babe" when all three vamps and Tyler came alert. The hybrids crashed through the windows towards them. There was no time wasted as Stefan, Caroline, Damon and Tyler tackled down a of horde hybrids as Elena, Matt and Alaric started staking and shooting the ones that Bonnie hit with aneurism. Matt helped Tyler by staking a hybrid that was going to stake him by pushing Tyler out of the way only to get staked himself.

Bonnie remembers watching Matt's confused eyes as he hit the ground. Everything stop, it was as if all the supernaturals and humans pause to watch Tyler cradle Matt in his arms. Tyler let out a blood thirsty cry as he and the other vampire ripped out each and every hybrid in the house. There will be no satisfaction out of the hybrids deaths just pain. It was when everyone was standing before Matt's body while Alaric was calling the cops that Elena notice that Jeremy was gone. They found him a week later standing before basement that Anna and the other supernaturals were killed as a vampire. Two days of chasing him and locking him up, he told them he was the one to set them to be ambush. Damon, Tyler and even Caroline wanted to kill him but everyone else resisted.

It wasn't long before Klaus kidnapped Tyler and chained him in an abandon warehouse. Klaus had wanted to play a game with Caroline and set her out on a hunt leading her to the enflamed abandon warehouse. Hearing Tyler's cries she raced in there to save him. But being Klaus, Tyler was already dead and in place of him was a hybrid. Seeing Tyler's dead body she didn't see the hybrid with the stake.

By the time the gang got there the warehouse was gone and left only the churned bodies of Caroline and Tyler. Over the next few weeks everything they did was futile, no matter how much they planned; Klaus was always ten steps before them. By then Jeremy had already escaped and had become Klaus's right-hand man. Elena refused to believe that Jeremy her brother was gone, nor had he had any part in Klaus's plans. It was because of her denial that got her killed. When he came to her a few days later and told her he didn't want any more part in Klaus's fun. Elena opened her arms to him again and it was on that night nothing will ever be the same.

Having spent the entire day checking out ancient text to kill hybrids in the next town over with a cranky Damon and hot-headed Bonnie, Stefan needed a break. When Bonnie found a lead that could help them kill Klaus and his army, he left them to update Alaric and Elena on the next course of action. Right away he noticed something off at the Gilbert house.

Stefan broke through the door and raced in, the first thing he saw was Alaric's unconscious body tied to a chair in the living room. He untied Alaric and brought him outside and went back to check for Elena. He found her chained in a tank in the backyard, water flowing in, filling the tank with vervain water and Jeremy standing there with a smile. Jeremy was pushed back as a pleading Elena told him not to come in. Not yielding once Stefan jumped in to save Elena; the water had already reached her mouth. It burned him and weakened him but he did not stop, even when she took her last breath. When Alaric regained consciousness he found Elena and Stefan at the bottom of the tank dead. And when a smiling Bonnie and a teasing Damon got home from finding what they needed to kill Klaus, Bonnie found her front door wide open. Running faster than Damon could stop the car she rushed out. What she discovered was a blood trail leading out the back door to the graveyard.

"You're so beautiful," the man wheezes out; his toupee drench in sweat.

Bonnie turns toward the man; and yelp as he thrust his penis in her.

_Beautiful my ass_ she thought bitterly, as he pushes his grimy little penis. She bites her lips as he thrust harder, hurting her. She shifts her weight lower to meet his eyes; light brown, just like her father's. Although, on the day that she found him by her grandmother's grave they had turned into a crimson red glaring at you.

She notices his mouth moving closer to her neck. Her hand reaches under her pillow, until she feels her skin touch metal. The shot was fast right through his heart. His face contorts in shock before his face becomes grey and ashen. She sits there for a while before getting up and taking a shower. Tears stream down her green eyes as everything that happen in the last year comes full force. She is still alone and will always be alone.

_She is still alone and will always be alone._ Bonnie takes on lingering look at her father's grave before departing. Liz had offered to let her stay with her, but Bonnie didn't want to stay she felt that Mystic Falls wasn't home anymore. She needed to leave and forget the memories that plague her night and day. Her last stop before leaving town was the Salvatore place. She hadn't seen him in days leading to Alaric's funeral and after. But she doesn't mind seeing him will only confirm the deaths and that she truly is alone. Getting out of her car she places a card on the door steps of the house and leaves. She felt a light breeze past her and sees Damon Salvatore leaning against her front car door.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon questioned, tipping his glass of bourbon towards her, "And here I thought we were friends Bon-bon. Why are you going to leave and not tell me but leave me a note instead? Tisk tisk, friends don't do that."

Damon waved the letter in her face.

"Friends! Damon, we weren't friends before this and we will never be friends after this." Bonnie screamed at Damon. "It's because of you that everyone that I love is….dead! They are not coming back because of you vampires!

She shoved him away as she open her car and before she could get in a hand gripped her wrist.

"What Damon! What more can you want from me?"

Bonnie looked at Damon's lowered head and stopped herself from shouting at him again. For a minute they stood like that before Bonnie's green eyes met the piercing blue eyes of Damon and for a second she saw the human side of Damon; weak, scared and vulnerable.

"We're going to be okay, right? We going to be okay?" before Bonnie could response back, Damon had vanish. She was alone again; she wanted to comfort Damon so bad because there is this feeling she just can't deny, but she's gotta let it go. As much as she wants to, it kills her to be in this town. With one last look she gets in her car and drives away, because she is scared that she will find love in a hopeless place.

Bonnie shivers and realizes that she's been in the shower too long and the water became cold. She gets out, dries herself and puts her clothes on. The vampire is still there and dead. She leaves him there and chants a small spell before she leaves. Once she sees the motel in her rear-view mirror she chants another spell and the motel room she was in engulfs in flames.

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter. Hopefully it is not too confusing. I am going to do point of views from Bonnie and Damon's stand point of the year after Klaus's death for the next chapter so you guys can see where they were and how they cope and don't worry Bamon action will happen. Review if you would like to!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: After the Fall

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries the TV version nor the incredible characters from it.

**A/N: **Here's the third chapter. I'm sorry it took a while for this to be posted up. I was busy during the holiday and getting myself settle back in school. This chapter deals with point of view's of both Bonnie and Damon in the following months after the death of Klaus and leading to Bonnie killing the vampire. I also pick random days to see what they are up too. To **jasmyn4057**, yes the vampire in the previous chp. is important you will found out in this chapter and how Alaric dies. Just one more chapter to go!

ENJOY! And thanks for everyone who added this story to their alerts! THANKS!

* * *

><p>Shine a light through an open door<br>Love a life I will divide  
>Turn away 'cause I need you more<br>Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<p>

* * *

><p><strong>After the Fall<strong>

**Month One: May 14th 2012**

***Damon***

I feel her hesitation at the door, but I don't care. I'm dying, I know that. It feels like a relief though. I've been staring at the fire place for a month now, the fire died two weeks ago but I can't seem to move. Some days I'll forget that Stefan is dead and call out his name to refill my drink. I'll wait and in the moment of waiting I'll remember that he's not here and all the pain comes back again.

Then there are days that I'll see Alaric by my side shaking his head, scolding me in his 'I'm your friend voice' he is so fond of. Sometimes I'll see Caroline with her pouty mouth and puppy dogs eyes putting daggers in my heart but the worst is seeing Elena with her smile, as if she is glad that I have survived, reassuring me that I will be okay. When she was living, her smiles used to bring the greatest pleasure but now seeing her smiles, brings me the greatest suffering.

I do not turn around as the footsteps come closer. I hear her pick up an empty bottle from the floor and give a sigh.

"Damon," her motherly tone suffocates me. "I brought some blood, thought you might want some. I didn't know what to get you or what you preferred to drink so sorry if you don't like to drink O negative." She moves closer.

"Please Liz, drop the act. You only come here every week to see if poor little Damon is dead yet. One less vampire in your town will make you happy." She walks to face me and places the brown bag on the floor.

"You're the only vampire left in this town."

"All the more reason for me to die."

"Damon! Stop this, Stefan wouldn't…." My hands wrap around her neck in a flash.

"Sorry to break it to you dear, but Stefan is dead. What he would and wouldn't want doesn't matter here." My hands loosen their grip but my anguish didn't dissolve. "I suggest you leave before I decide that your AB positive blood will make a good dinner."

I turn back to sit in my little sanctuary again. I hear her footsteps move towards the door and stop.

"I understand your pain but we all lost someone we loved and cherished too Damon; you, me and Bonnie. Is it bad of me to care about the only two family members I have left now." She leaves, the guilt overcomes me for a minute before I see Elena's smile again and the onslaught of loneliness consumes me.

***Bonnie***

_**Salem, Massachusetts**_

It's raining, has been for the past few weeks. The rain seems to gravitate everywhere I go. I know it is not my powers, no their gone; a bittersweet goodbye. Lights go on in the light blue house I am standing in front of. The door opens and for a moment I am frozen, stuck, I can't move, can't breathe. But it doesn't matter; she comes down from the steps and envelops me in a hug. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear, telling me everything is going to be alright, that it will get better. Lies that everyone forced down my throat a month ago but with her, I want to believe her. I want to believe that everything will be okay and I want to tell her that I will be okay instead I speak her name.

"Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>Month Two: June 2nd 2012<strong>

***Damon***

Anger, rage, pissed! I am all that and above. He wasn't supposed to die, no he was supposed to live a life where I taunt and annoy him forever. It's been two months now, I have lived without him for years I admit, but I knew—I knew we will always meet again. So he was supposed to come walking through those doors and be all broody. But no, he is not here; in his room writing in his diary about his should be almost death. No! He is gone! GONE GONE! I can't stand this suffocation; it's not making any sense.

"You're supposed to be here," I imagine him sitting in his bed before me looking with that brooding face saying _I thought you don't care_ or _Damon move on._ But I can't, I can't move on because I care.

"Damn it! I care Stefan! I care that you are not here. I care that I can talk to you about my problems even though I say that I don't want too. And I care about your life lesson you give to me once awhile. But most of all I care about you and miss you." I look at his room, untouched since he left with diary in my hand.

"You left without saying goodbye, left when I wasn't even there. You selfish bastard!" throwing the diary to the wall, rage flashes in my eyes as I tore through his room. "Left me…alone…damn forsaken world." The bookcase falls to the ground, his room is a mess. I fall, slump against a wall.

"Everyone I _care_ about dies Stefan. You, Elena, Caroline, tyler, and Alar…ic," I choke; his death the guilt that I feel grows stronger each day. I was supposed to help him but I was distracted by Jeremy and his taunting of my brother death. I forced a stake through his stomach but the damage was done when I turn around. His ring finger cut off, taken by a vampire and a dagger logged in his stomach.

The guilt has been eating at me even when there was no blame in his eyes as he gasp a short _take care_ towards me. Even when I see him standing side by side with me right now, I see no blame. The guilt of his death consumes me and before long the whole house is in ruin; books, glass and mirror pieces are all over. The doorbell rings, I make no sign of getting up from my position but then consistency of the damn thing annoys me. With vampire speed the door flies open.

"Sorry to disturb you, but can me and my friend here use your phone. Our car broke down a mile back." Two college girls stare back at me. My eyes gleam with pleasure, I usher them in and already my eyes turn black. Their screams are silence by the thunderstorm in the horizon.

***Bonnie***

"Are you going to be okay alone here?" Lucy asks. I gave her an encouraging nod.

"Go, I will be fine. You've been asking me that every time you leave for work. Aren't you sick of repeating yourself?" I argue, pushing her out of the door. "I can handle myself watching teen drama while you are gone."

"I know, I just…if you need anything-"

"Yes, I know. I'll give you a call." I wave her away, and walk back to the living room.

Not till I hear her car out the driveway do I turn the T.V off and head back to the basement where she keeps all of her grimoires. A while back, in a motel in Idaho I found a spell in Gram's grimoire that would solve all my problems. The problem was the other half of the spell was with Lucy. Getting there and staying there would be no problem; Lucy had already suggested I was welcomed to come live with her any time after my father's death.

But finding the other half of the spell would be tough. I have already been through half of the grimoires in her basement and found nothing yet. With this spell I will be able to achieve my happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Three: July 10th 2012<strong>

***Damon***

In a few minutes the sun will rise. I smell the air moving to welcome the sun. I hear the click of the gun before I hear her footsteps. I play with my ring waiting for the inevitable. I feel the tip of the gun on the back of my head.

"Why? Damon Why? None of them deserved what you did."

"Are you here to kill me Liz?" I ask still playing with my ring. On, off, on, off.

"You can't compel people to kill. I mean it, innocent people almost died today; if I didn't shoot the man that you compelled…..Damon…." Liz lowers her gun and stares off to the horizon. "Thank god, the man that you compelled turned out to be a serial murderer from the town over. You sure know how to pick your sinner." I wince, out of all the fucking people I pick. I pick a fucking bad apple. Well plan B goes out the door.

"Damon what-"

"Those two women you asked me about a month ago. I killed them; I was the one that dropped them down the river." The sun is coming I feel it. On, off, on, off.

"I know," she whispers and sits down next to me. "I've known since I found them…But I can't Damon, as much as I would like to put a stake into your heart. I can't." tears stream down her eyes.

"I'm selfish like that. I have already lost Caroline and the others and even Bonnie—"

"Bonnie? She's not dead is she?" I whip my head towards her. I don't know why but at the mention of Bonnie my mind implodes with imagines of her lying dead bleeding on the floor. I feel my body going numb at the thought of her dead. It feels like hours before she answers.

"No, nothing like that," the response gives me comfort yet no satisfaction. "I just couldn't make her stay, she was determined to go and as much as I tried. She was stubborn and left anyways." I give a weak smile; my little witch sure was stubborn. I've gotten burned many times because of it.

Her voice broke my reminiscing. "I promise myself after Caroline's death that I will keep this dysfunctional supernatural family together no matter what. But if you are stubborn like Bonnie then go ahead, take it off and go. I can't stop you, but I will stay with you." I see the sun rising in the distant. It's beautiful.

On, off, on, off…

***Bonnie***

I found it the spell two days ago. I jumped with glee and nearly brought the aged bookcase down with me had I not steadied it before it toppled over when I found it. All I need now is to gather the ingredients and then I am good to go. I let out a sigh as I stare at the moon in my room.

The moon is beautiful tonight. The quietness of tonight reminds me of days before all the supernatural and how I would always stare out the window and wish for excitement in my life. I guess my naivety got what it wished for. What irony it is.

Sometimes at night when I wake up from my nightmares, I think about everyone alive and dead. Wondering if I am making the right choice in doing this spell and then I see my grams, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Alaric and my father flash before my eyes. And that's when I know I am making the right choice. I have to do this at the very least to ease my pain and…

"Damon" I whisper.

I think about him and Liz from time to time. Wondering how they are, what they're doing but most of all how they are coping.

Liz; not a day goes by that I do not think of her. Her sad eyes when I left will always be embedded in my mind. She's a second mother to all of us and probably the strongest of the three of us who are left behind.

Speaking of left behinds, I wonder if Damon went on a human hunting spree or a sex spree. He's insane like that.

Lately though I've been having dreams about Damon playing with his ring. On and off the ring goes, I don't know what it is supposed to mean but I do hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

I hate to admit it but I miss him. I miss the banter and the 'what could haves' if I had stayed. If we take away all the Klaus and Elena triangle, we could have had something beautiful.

I believe.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Four: August 31st 2011<strong>

***Damon***

Rain reminds me of the little witch. It reminds me of the day she got her power stripped after the fight. She stood in the middle of the rain with her hands out stretch and in a meek voice she stated _'My powers are gone Damon. They said powers like mine shouldn't be allowed. They stripped my powers from me and told me to live and be normal.' _She walked away after that leaving me to stare after her defeated form.

The rain trickles down hiding my figure in the darken forest. Just beyond my sight college girls and boy's dance the night away. Their music jots throughout the forest. I can smell their lust and blood in the air. I move closer when one girl decides to mosey drunk alone in the forest. Perfect. I move abating my time, she trips on a dead root and falls landing on a blond young man. I move back into the shadows.

"I'm sorry," she chokes out to the blond man helping him up.

"It's fine. You know you should be careful out here. Haven't you heard the rumors about Mystic Falls?" he asks while dusting himself off. She rolls her eyes at his statement

"Oh you mean, rumors about vampires, werewolves and witches," she voices out while twirling around the young man. "Untrue, you know why," she moves closer to the man and narrows her eyes. "Because you won't remember anything about this night," She lunges forward with her fangs out.

I smile as I push a button, bright lights surround the vampire. I come out from the shadows, clapping. She moves back as the blond man gets up from the ground and points his arrow gun towards her heart. She looks around for an escape.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see beyond those bright lights are twenty armed men and women with wooden bullet guns pointed toward your heart. So you can do this the hard way or the easy way." I am really hoping for the hard way, I've been itching for a good fight.

When she lunges for me, I jump with excitement.

"Did you really have to do that?" Liz points at the headless vampire.

"She ripped my shirt, Liz. Nobody and I mean nobody gets away with that." She smiles.

"Thanks Damon."

"Well, nobody hunts in my town unless it's me."

"No, I mean thanks for _being_ here."

The undertone of her voice did not go unnoticed by me. I give her a smile one that matches Elena's reassuring her I will be okay.

***Bonnie***

I feel them prickling me like little needles. Yes, Yes! I shout at the top of my lungs. I feel the power surge into me. I see grams, and Emily looking at me with dread in their eyes but my will does not falter. The pain is unbearable but I urge myself through this.

Blood, all I can see is blood; on my hands, legs and face. I hear Elena and Caroline's voices calling to me but I can't see them. I do though feel their ghostly disappointment. Everything is fading and then I am falling. Someone holds me close to them, calling, calling me.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What have you done?" Lucy sobs holding me.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Five: September 24th 2012<strong>

***Damon***

"Tempting offer Liz but no, domestication don't work for me and you should know me being a vampire and all, I'm loaded." I wink at her.

"It was a suggestion Damon," Liz rolls her eyes at my antics. "Besides are you sure about this, I mean you're make a great policeman."

"Not to mention hot in the uniforms."

"Be serious!" Liz gives me the look Alaric used to give me when he thinks I am acting like a kid. Which brings me to why I am leaving, everything, and I mean everything reminds me of them. Memories need to be buried right?

"I know. I'm just restless. I need to stretch out my leg," and disappear as far as I can.

"You will come back and visit sometimes right?" She wavers a little.

"Of course" I lie and she knows it but smile anyways.

"You got everything you need," she looks over my shoulder and into my car.

"Yes mom, can I go now." I can see her hesitate with the next question. She looks away when she gives it.

"If you see Bonnie out there…tell her…tell her I'm okay," she gives me one last hug and stands back, dabbing her eyes. I nod; I'm not good with goodbyes.

I turn away from Liz, my home leaving quickly because I'm afraid that if I look back just once the memories will bind me here forever cause' I know I need it more.

***Bonnie***

"Give me a name, one name vamp. That's all it takes for the pain to stop." I purr in his ears. He tries to move, useless since I cut off his legs. "Crawling away from me won't work. A name, a name, a name!"

"Please, I don't know!" He screams.

"You're lying. You know how I know your lying," magic moves from my hands pinning him to the wall. "Your eyes turn red when you lie; a simple spell I learned. So give me a name and I may let you live."

"Go to hell."

"Okay, fine we'll do it your way," I drag him to me and place my hands on his petrified eyes and ram my thumbs into his sockets. He shrieks and squirms but it is useless. I conjure a spell and within seconds a name pops in my head.

_Jacob Dowlas _

I let him go right before I stab him in the back with a wooden stake. He shrivels up within seconds. God I love having my powers back.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Six: October 8th 2012<strong>

***Damon***

New York is overrated; all these promises of fame and fortune but in the end people are either killed or broke. _What a waste_. Fortunately these poor and unfortunately souls love clubbing and I love eating.

It's too easy; I didn't even have to compel the group of girls in front of me. But then again my good looks did help. The red head in the group dance her lovely divine ass towards me. It really was too easy. Someone brush pass me and I swear I smell lavender, vanilla and a hint of orange. I know that smell, one that I memorized seven months ago, drenched from the rain and now whenever it rains wherever I am I smell her, I feel her, giving me hope for a better future. For months now her smell gives me a sense of home. I turn and see her brown hair flowing behind her teasing me.

I follow her, pushing people out of the way. I want to call her name, but fear forbids me. What if that wasn't her, what if she was really dead and that girl turns around, my fears are confirmed and I am really alone. She stops and I feel a pull towards her; my feet isn't moving I am gliding towards her. _Magic?_ Does she have her powers back? Thoughts swirls around my head as I come closer to her. Time stops as her back hits my chest. Her scent, God her scent is even more intoxicated than I remember.

"Damon. You aren't following me are you?" She turns and leans her mouth near my ear; sending a shiver down my spine. "Cause then I would have to kill you."

***Bonnie***

I feel him before I see him. I sigh, typical Damon; thirsty and lusty. A part of me is jumping with happiness at seeing him again yet a part of me does not want to lose focus from the mission. But before I know it I am brushing past him and he is following me. I really shouldn't divert from my plan however I stop and use my powers to pull him towards me. And there it is again, this feeling of hope; that everything will be okay. I can't, I can't do this and have to stop this before…before I want forever.

"Damon. You aren't following me are you?" I turn to him and lean close to his ear. I ignore the spark that appears. "Cause then I would have to kill you." I let him go and before I know it I am up against a wall faster than I can blink. Damon dangerously close to me, his hands grip my neck.

"I would like to see you try." His vampire side comes out. "Now tell me how did your powers come back?"

"What are you doing here?" I look away from him and spot my target in the far corner. He drops his hands from my neck and turns back to normal.

"Oh you know the usual; killing, maiming, sucking on old little ladies trying to cross the road," he smirks one that I have envision in my head a thousand times.

Suddenly I feel the urge to touch him. I lift my hand feeling his cold cheek; he's surprise but doesn't pull back. I wonder if he can feel my wild heartbeat through my fingers, like I can feel his emotions rolling off of him; anger, sadness, and a hint of contentment. The contentment throws me off, why would he feel contentment. I want to ask him but my target catches my eyes again; my mission, the reason why I am here.

"Leave!" it came harsher than I intend it too. I feel and see the pain flash in him before he recovers and slams me into the wall.

"Make me."

Of course he has to make it hard for himself. I chant a spell, making him disappear. With him gone I'm able to focus back on my mission. I close my eyes and all the lights shut off. When the lights come back on, every human falls to the floor asleep, the ones that are not human are wide awake, surprise but nonetheless awake. I count there to be ten and the one I am looking for is right in front of me.

"Jacob Dowlas, I presume." I pause and turn around to face the frozen vampire in the air, "I wouldn't have done that if I was you." The frozen vampire screams in pain as she becomes consume with fire and drops to the floor. All other vampire follow suit leaving my target as the last vampire standing. With a wave of my hand he is pin to the wall.

"Now, give me what I want and I will set you free," he nods. "Where is she? Where is Abby Bennett hiding?" A smile comes on my face as he informs me of her whereabouts. "Now run along and tell her, her daughter will make her pay for all the hurt she caused."

The fire sprinklers come on waking up people up from their slumber as I leave the club out the back door. In a flash I am up against the club wall.

"Don't ever do that again little witch."

"Awww, is the little vampire afraid of teleportation." He growls and hardens his grip on my neck.

"Please your witchy juju shit doesn't scare me. Now what the hell Bonnie? What was that about?"

"Nothing." With my powers I push him off of me. Within seconds he is back, trapping me between his hands.

"Bullshit. What are you after?" he coaxes with his eyes. Suddenly I want to tell him; what I'm doing, how I got my powers and the consequences that came with them. But I hold them back. Instead I blurt out the only thing that will stop his questioning leer.

"Why do you care, you're not Stefan," hurting him is my only defense against all the whys. For a moment I thought he would literally snap my neck instead he backs away and slumps down on the wall. And again I see his humanity, I feel his anguish; his pain.

"I know, Bonnie. Every day I know I am not Stefan." I am too afraid to move so I focus all my energy on the streetlight.

"I just….I just…care. I care, dammit I care. I lost him, he's gone, Elena's gone," I cringe inside. "Everyone's gone. You and Liz are the only ones I have left. Sometimes I have nightmares of you bleeding to death out on the streets and when I saw you in the club. I was happy for once since everything happened." He stands up abruptly that I stumble back and he has me trap between him and the wall again. "So I _care_ Bonnie. I _care_ what is going on with you and what is happening to you." He spats out and disappears, leaving me alone.

"No, NO, NO, NO!" I scream. How dears he leave like that. He is not leaving the bigger man. I chant a spell and feel myself teleport to where he is.

"I can't believe you Damon." He's shock to see me in front of him. "You can't just come and drop something like that and leave. You…You….take it back!" I scream and poke him with my finger.

"What?" he asks, instead of repeating myself, I pin him to the nearest tree and continue my rant.

"I have worked so hard to get here and within minutes you ruined everything. Stop it Damon, just stop it."

"Stop what!" he yells back and all my resolve falls

"Stop making me feel," I beg him. I let him go as tears flow down my eyes. Our eyes connect staring at each other; two hopeless lonely people in the middle of a park just staring at each other. Then I feel his lips press to mine, and before I can stop it we are in a hotel stripping our clothes off.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Seven: November 16th 2012<strong>

***Damon***

_She looked beautiful standing by the balcony wrapped in the white silk comforter with her hair cascading down the back. Why didn't I notice her beauty before? _

"_I dream about you too," she said looking at the night sky. "One where you are fading with the sun and I can't get to you, the other you're holding me and we're looking at the sun happy. We were happy." She whispered the last part. Suddenly I found myself angry. I lost years chasing after Elena, while this beauty was under my eyes. I pass by her like a fleeting wind. Then it hit me, she was the reason why I was still here; the reason why I couldn't take off the ring five months ago. I was waiting for this…this…here, just her and me. I was to help her, save her. Seeing her so defeated and hurt pulls something inside of me. Do I love her? I don't know but I do know that I care. _

"_We will have that, Bonnie. I promise you. We'll find it." I flew off the bed and wrapped her in my arms. I don't remember who I was reassuring her or me, maybe both. She turned to face me smiling and for a moment I forgotten about all the unbearable pain we both went through to be here. But it came crashing down with her words. _

"_I'm sorry Damon. We can't in this lifetime, maybe in the next one." I drew back from her; tears were outlining her eyes. "It's for the best. Trust me."_

"_Bonnie?" I said in a meek voice as I felt darkness reign down on me._

_I woke up the morning after and she was gone, I looked everywhere and asked all the staff but there was no trace of her at all. Damn her and her witchy juju shit._

It's been a month now and I still can't find her. I'm desperate and need answers, I hate asking for help but I'm putting my pride aside for this.

"I need help."

"_The_ Damon Sal-va-tore needing help? Hell really has really frozen over." A wink of a smile appears. "And why would I help you, when you soooooo effortlessly said you don't need my help back in 1978 and stabbed me in the back literately." The warlock beams at me. I really hate witches and warlocks.

"You can't fault me for that! You were in the way Lewis!" He sighs and turns to leave. "Wait, just wait. I'm sorry. Please I'm begging you." I beg, hoping I would find an old man relenting instead Lewis the fucking warlock is laughing.

"This…haha…desperation….haha…on you is not working. God I needed a good laugh." The ass warlock whizzes out.

"Are you going to help or not?"

"Grudges aside," I glare. "Of course, you're still _my_ friend. Who are we looking for?"

"_We_," pointing a finger to him and me for emphasis, "aren't looking for anyone._ I_ am looking for a witch." He raises his eye; intrigue.

"Who?"

"Lucy."

***Bonnie***

I walk into a small cabin I can feel the heat from the fireplace. My mother's facing away from me watching the fire, a bottle of liquor in her hand.

"You found me," She turns around. "When I was young I thought about my death. I thought I would be surrounded with people who love me. Ironic isn't it? Here I am at death's door with someone who hates me." She takes a sip of her liquor. "Bonnie you should know, I didn't mean for any of this to-"

I don't want to hear it. I rip her mouth out before she could say anything more. Anger consumes me. Who does she think she is? Didn't mean for this to happen! She helped Jeremy let the shield come down and helped Klaus by allowing him inside our house killing my father, all because she wanted to live forever. Her regrets will not end her life painlessly.

"I didn't come here for apologies. I came here to rip you apart inch by inch."

Her mouth was gone so her screaming wouldn't bother me at all as I begin to peel her skin. Her death will be filled with endless pain.

Hours later I walk away, the cabin in flames.

_One down, two to go_.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Eight: December 27th 2012<strong>

***Damon***

It's snowing but I don't feel the cold. A perk for a vampire, yet the door in front of me is open shining a light through. I will never get some humans, there're just asking to be killed by murderers.

"Come in, Damon." I guess I know why the door was open.

"Lucy." As I go in I close the door behind me. She's leaning against the wall with two drinks in her hand. She hands me one. "Your hard to track down," sniffing the liquor before taking in all in one gulp.

"Us Bennett's do like hiding." I smirk at her. I should know; my little witch is still missing. I take a look around the house, small and cozy. When I turn to look back at her, that nagging feeling I had when I was standing outside the door came back. My eyes go wide at the revelation.

"Your powers—"

"Taken"

"Bonnie?" She doesn't have to confirm it, the silence says it all. In an instant I am in her face gripping her shoulder. "When…how…why?"

"You might want to sit down for this." She tears away from me and heads to the kitchen I follow her. She sits I stand.

"Honestly, when she came to me eight months ago I didn't know how much she was hurting. And then four months ago I come home to find her in mid-air bleeding from head to toe. Dammit I should have known. But I didn't think she could-would do it."

"Do what?" I'm afraid to know the answer.

"There's a two part spell. Her grams had one, and I had the other one. Shit! I should have been more careful." She jobs up from her seat and bites her thumb.

"This spell, gave her powers back." She turns to me and sits back down.

"Yes and no, it's sort of like a genie. You are granted one wish to make."

"What wish did Bonnie make?" Fear creeps up again.

"She wished for her powers back and more to kill three people. Damon, she marked three people.

Three people, who would she mark to die? Klaus is dead and so is his family. I look to Lucy about to ask her who, when…

"Her mother, Katherine and Jeremy"

"Bingo. But there are consequences for doing a spell like this."

"What kind of consequences?" I growl, witches and their consequences.

"I don't know. It's between Bonnie and the givers." She spat at me.

"Givers?"

"Dead witches." She whispers.

I am trying to process all of this but something doesn't make sense.

"If Bonnie has her powers and more why doesn't she use her witchy juju locator and just kill them? Easy as pie right but the last time I saw her she was out killing vampires. Not the marked three." I ask leaning towards her.

"She's hurting. Think of Klaus." I give her a hard glare but she doesn't waver. "I mean what did he do?"

"Kill?" I don't know what she is trying to get at.

"For a hundred plus year old vampire you're pretty dumb. Using her witchy juju locator, as you so eloquently put as, would be too easy, wouldn't it?"

"Get to the point, already witch." My patience is wearing thin, if only I didn't need her for information she would have been dead already. She gives a slight sigh before continuing.

"Taunting, she is taunting them." It hits me at full force what Bonnie is doing. She is stalking her prey the old fashion way before sinking her teeth into their flesh; one by one she is killing their soldiers to put fear into their hearts. Knowing that they can't hide from her gives her a high. Like Klaus, Like Katherine and like a true psychopath.

I understand now, why she pushed me away. With no feelings the easier it is to torture and kill.

***Bonnie***

Seeing their head explodes never gets tiring. The body slumps to the ground.

"Now what were we doing, oh yeah playing eeny meenie miny moe." I turn to the two vampires, a blonde girl and brown haired male and continue the game.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a vampire by the toe. If it hollers let it go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" my finger stops at the blonde, too bad I wanted her to win. Her head explodes and her body falls. I turn towards the brown haired vampire.

"You're the lucky one. Now run along and tell your maker that I am getting closer to her. She can hide but I will found her." He nods. I let the frozen barrier down and watch him scamper off to Katherine.

Alone…she was alone again. Alone to her thoughts, alone to see the disapproval ghost looks of her family and friends.

"It's not going to end well," declares Caroline as she fishes a hand in mine. Elena comes from behind me and slips her arms around my shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing?"

"I know but I can't stop right now. Not now when I am so close to the end." They disappear and I am left alone, always alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Nine: January 5th 2013<strong>

***Damon***

"Will you stop brooding in the corner and haunt someone else," I sit up on the bed and look towards him leaning against the wall. "Just say what you have to say and leave. I am in no mood today for your brooding." I get up and head to the bottle of liquor on the dresser of the motel and pour a drink.

"You're the one imagining me here, is there something you want to talk about Damon?" He walks from the wall towards the dresser and grabs the bottle from my hand.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, get your imaginary hands off my bottle." I take the bottle back and drink it down.

"What are you going to do about Bonnie?" he says while crossing his arms.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of either killing her or fucking her. Ooooh, maybe fucking her and then killing her." Stefan shakes his head, disapproval all over. "It's a joke Stefan did the afterlife take your sense of humor too."

"Wouldn't know Damon, I'm all in your head." He taps his own head. It hurts to have him admit that. I take another drink while sitting on the bed.

"Honestly, I don't know if I want to stop her or if I could even stop her," I admit, if only I was able to stop her from leaving Mystic Falls none of this would have happen and she would still be in my arms. "Fuck! I should have made her stay nine months ago. I should have stopped her from leaving…from leaving me." Angers boils in my hand and I throw the bottle. The bottle slams against the wall shattering to pieces. "History will repeat itself again, brother, falling in love with complicated women who I can't have?"

"Love?" Stefan gapes at me.

Love, do I love the witch? I see her, images in my head from the first day I've met her to the night we spent together and in big bright letters they flash in my head. YES! A tremble runs through my body, as the recognition sets in. I love her. I get up in a flash hugging the shell shock Stefan. Laughter rings out from my mouth. I kiss him on the cheeks and let him go.

"I love her." A clean and simple statement, Stefan smiles and vanishes.

A smile, a genuine true smile crosses my face.

***Bonnie***

"Come out, come out wherever you are?" I gleam, I stop feeling her behind me. With my powers she appears in front of me on her knees bloodied and weak. The knife in her hands falls to the ground.

"Bitch!" She yells.

"Oh Katherine, what beautiful words coming from your mouth," I lean towards her face. "Do you want to know a secret?" She spits in my face. This is going to be fun. "I know a resurrection spell, one that allows me to resurrect the dead within 24 hours. Do you know what that means?" I smile when her eyes grow big. "Yes Katherine, I get to kill you over and over again, resurrecting you every time you die."

Fear, I feel the fear flying off of her. She's running now into the forest.

"The game begins." I mumble, "Incendia." Her blaring scream thrills me.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Ten: February 25th 2013<strong>

***Damon***

I've been here twice and already I'm dreading it. I walk up to the door about to knock when it opens. _Of course_, _they can sense me. _

"No, sorry but I can't." the voice holding the doorknobs pronounces

"You can't like women? Lewis, you telling me you turned the other cheek?" I grin at him

"I can't look for her; she's blocking herself with powerful magic." Lewis counters.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Look, Damon. You're not the only vampire looking for your witch." He gives me a hard glare as he freezes me from attacking him. "Now, now Damon play nice," he waves his hand and frees me.

"Fine," I state while crossing my arms together.

"There're afraid of her. She has the whole vampire community on their toes. She's become untouchable. Do you know how many vampires came here looking for charms to protect themselves from her? Fifteen! Damon fifteen. I heard she took on Katherine's minions, all twenty of them in one week, Damon! And you know no one can take-."

"I don't care that she is scaring vampires or killing them. I just want to find her." I roll my eyes at him. I really hate this guy.

"I told you—, "

I know what you told me," I groan, "What I mean is find me _the end_."

"The end?"

"Yes, the end of the road for her. The one she will kill last."

***Bonnie***

_Jeremy._ Since he was the catalyst that started it all, he will be the end of it all; a bitter sweeting poetic ending. I'm going to make him pay for all the suffering he caused.

I close my eyes and feel myself leave my body travelling through trees, houses, cities and see him.

Jeremy. He's in the woods talking to a blond brown eyed vampire; his right hand man. From what I gathered from one of Jeremy's fried underling is that the blond brown eyed vampire is one of Jeremy's favorite; a teacher's pet if you will.

I smile as they look around them, they seem to be jittery like they just seen a pile of vampires on their front door steps. I let out a laugh at the memory, how Jeremy's face scrunched up in petrified horror a few hours ago.

My eyes follow the blond brown eyed vampire as he leaves, leaving me alone to watch Jeremy. I watch his never aging face and remember a time where I used to love watching his face in the dim morning light. A time when I thought Klaus was the only evil. We were wrong; the one that turned out to be the evilest was Jeremy. He lied; he lied to all of us from the beginning and pretended to be on our side. The sweet and innocent Jeremy died when he came back from Denver, he was never the same.

He's watching the moon now; to the innocent eye he looks like a normal teenage boy and not the malicious vampire he is. I leave before I kill him there, my plan of making him suffer will not end here but soon enough. I just need to find the last piece of the puzzle to lure him to me and to do that I need the teacher's pet.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven Month: March 13th 2013<strong>

***Bonnie***

Once I see the motel in the rear-view mirror I chant a small spell and the motel I was in engulfs in flames. I found the last piece of the puzzle, all I need now is to retrieve it.

-Schiller Park, Illinois—

I stand in front of an oak wooden door and ring the doorbell. It doesn't take long for the person to open the door.

"Anna." I grin and reach out my hand and render her unconscious.

***Damon***

I follow him into the quiet night in a small town in my crow form. He stops as I land on a light post.

"What do you want Damon?" he calls, turning around as I appear before him.

"A little of this, a little of that but most of all I want you." In with quick speed I slam him into the nearest wall, my hands gripping his neck.

"Well get in line, Bonnie seems to have first pick." Jeremy puffs out.

"I don't want to kill you, I want you as bait." I see the confusing on his face, "You see the little witch is hard to find. I figure if I have you, she will have to come to me, I give you to her, she kills you and then me and the little witch ride off into the sunset."

"You and Bonnie?" Jeremy chokes out a laugh. "She will never ride off into the sunset with you. She hates you." A smug look appears on his face.

"She didn't hate me when she was screaming my name in the mist of me giving her orgasmic sex a few months ago." I leer, slamming his head into the wall again. He gives me a loathing look and frees himself, throwing me off of him.

"Look I don't give a damn about your one sided love troubles. I've got things to do. _Brothers_ to kill."

Bastard! I mount on him pounding my fist into his face and anywhere I can hurt him. He fights back. We move as a blur through the window of a retail store. An alarm goes off as fists are flying everywhere. I hear a tear in my leather jacket but all I can think about is scrapping his face off. A table breaks; I pick a piece of wood off the floor and shove the wood into his stomach. He splutters out blood. Kicking him one last time in the face I quickly grab another piece of wood when his phone rings. We look at one another and then at the phone on the ground near him. His eyes go wide and he tries to reach his phone. With quick reflexes I stab him in the back and get to the phone first answering it.

"Damon." I freeze as I hear her voice, "put Jeremy on the line please."

I'm still to shock to move; hearing her for the first time in all these months searching for her is like a dream. I hear a growl and two seconds later Jeremy has stolen the phone, his wounds healing slowly.

"Where is she? What did you do to her? Damn it Bonnie, this is between me and you. Leave her out of it!" He yells through the phone. I can hear her snicker before she speaks.

"Nah uh uh. It's because of her you did what you did and it's going to be because of her that you're going to suffer. I'll see you where it all started." I hear a click and she is gone. There are police sirens in the distant but I just want to relish in her voice for the moment. Jeremy crushes his phone in his hands.

"I didn't really want this." He huffs, "I just…what was I supposed to do? Huh? I love her, I've always loved her." He looks at me. "I just wanted her back at any cost."

"So you betrayed your friends, killed your sister and my brother to get Anna back." I hurl the accusation at him. "What a fool," dusting myself off I walk towards the broken window.

"Wouldn't you want your brother back at any cost?"

I try to shake my head no, but I knew better. Of course I would, I would do anything to get my brother back. But… "I would never in my life betray the people I love," and that's the god to honest truth. I may have hurt Stefan throughout the years but I never did betray him. I leave him there, flying away in my crow form. I'm going to see her, the place where it all started.

Home.

**We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this third chapter. And no I didn't forget month 12 that story will be the focus point in the next chapter as well as the end. Review if you would like to! <strong>

**A/N: It might also take awhile for the next chp. to be posted up with school in all, but stick with me I won't disappoint.**


	4. Chapter 4: The End of it All

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries the TV version nor the incredible characters from it except for the old perverted warlock Lewis, he is my creation.

**A/N: **Here's the last chapter finally. The end road for Bonnie and Damon's love affair. I do wish they would hurry it up and put more Bamon scenes on, but oh well. I can wait, love is blind and is always right in front of your eyes.

ENJOY! And thanks for everyone who added this story to their alerts! THANKS!

* * *

><p>Yellow diamonds in the light<br>Now we're standing side by side  
>As your shadow crosses mine<p>

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End of it All<strong>

**Month Twelve: April 23****rd**** 2013**

***Damon***

A yellow diamond flickers in the darkness as I race towards my destination.

"Bonnie! Don't you dare!" I can't believe this witch, having me chase her throughout the world. "Don't you dare move from there!" I plead with her.

The rain is getting in my eyes and I can't see her very well. It's been almost a month since the 'Jeremy incident'. Right after that happened she disappeared again and here I was, finally able to track her down in Bari, Italy. On a ledge of a cliff! What the hell is she thinking…I swear I can't keep my eyes off of her. Her back is turn from me and I can see her gripping her dark soaking wet shirt.

"Damon." I hear her say. She turns to me and I see the tears and the pain in her eyes. It breaks what little human emotions I have left. "I'm sorry." She jumps.

* * *

><p><strong>A Month Earlier...<strong>

**Month Eleven: March 14****th**** 2013**

***Bonnie***

It hurts; being back here brings many memories of pain. The boarding house still looks the same from a year ago though; the living room's been cleaned up. No more smashed tables, shattered glasses, and dead bodies left, just a resemblance of what it looked like before the attack.

A noise disturbs me from eyeing the spot where Matt died. Someone was trying to get in, I knew who it was; I set up barrier around the house so that I could sense who was coming. The front door opens.

"Bonnie?" shock registers on their face.

"Hi," I turn around to face Liz. Making my way towards her I wipe the tears forming from my eyes and hug her. She's crying I know because I can feel her tears on my cheeks. I let her roam her hands through my short hair and face. She's smiling and laughing and I can't but help to laugh along with her.

"You've grown." I nod at her statement still holding on to her. She lets me go and I could see the questioning in her eyes, but it disappears. I smile hugging her again. What can I say to her; what can I say to make her stop worrying, all I can do is hold her in my arms. After what seems like an eternity I let her go and turn towards the desolated fireplace. I hear her move to stand next to me; side by side.

"Damon-," she stops and clears her throat, "he told me you would be here."

"I know." I whisper. I lift my head a little and the fireplace comes to life. She takes my left hand into hers.

"Bonnie, whatever you have to do, you have my full backing. Whatever it is you have to do to make you happy, just know I will always love you no matter what." I grip her hand tighter and lean into her shoulder, both our tears fall at the meaning of her words. She knows and I'm glad she does because it makes it less hard for the end.

We don't say anything as we both stare at the fire crackling. All of a sudden I feel a presence in the distance. It's show time. I give Liz's hand a light squeeze and she looks at me with confusion but smiles when she feels herself disappearing before me. She gives me one last squeeze and let's go. She's gone from my sight and safely back at her home. I chant a short incantation and teleport myself out in the back of the boarding house in front of a glass proof tank. I tap the glass and the person with bound hands and duct tape over her mouth in the tank wakes up frighten.

"The start of it all, ends it all." I smirk and the tank begins to fill with water.

"Anna." I hear him shout as he slams into the invisible shield I put up from anyone getting near her. "Bonnie, please."

"Please, please, please!" anger boils up in me. I shoot my hand out before him and send him flying into a tree. "All I hear from you people is please. Didn't Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Elena and my FATHER say please for you all to stop but did you?" I slam another wave of power sending him through the tree hitting another tree. "NO! you murdered them all for what! HER!" I point towards Anna, the water already passing her knees.

"You don't understand she means everything to me." He chokes out on the ground.

My eyes light up with disdain, "what about us, and what about Elena? You watched—no you let her die. How could you she was your sister!" I shout at him as he struggle to get back up.

"Because I loved her, I will always love her. When Klaus came to me and told me that he could bring back Anna, I didn't want to believe him at first but when he showed me; Anna in the flesh, human not as a vampire…I just wanted her back. I was supposed to just take one of your barrier stones so that they could threaten you guys. I didn't know Matt was going to die, I swear, Bonnie." I inhale as I relive the moments of attack in my head, letting it drain me.

"And Elena?" I ask. The water in the tank reaches Anna's waist.

"I…I didn't want to kill her but Klaus after I did my part of the deal and was given Anna back he immediately made me drink his blood and snapped my neck. I was a vampire when I woke, and he threatened to kill Anna if I didn't do as he said. I did it because I was desperate. Please Bonnie. Understand that I did it, to protect her. I can't live without her. It' me you want Bonnie, not her. Take me but leave her out of this." he pleads.

"Your selfish, Jeremy. Everyone we love didn't deserve to die because of your selfish needs." I say as water begins to fill up to Anna's mouth. She's struggling to stay afloat.

Jeremy panics and starts rushing forward the shield, pounding and screaming her name.

"Bonnie, please! She's going to die!" he begs again. For a minute I falter as I see the old Jeremy in his eyes and it was enough for Jeremy to see his chance and he rushes towards me pushing me towards a tree, the shield comes down. In a flash Jeremy dives in to save her. He unties her when they hit the ground choking out life. Their happy reunion is cut short as I teleport her to me, holding her in the air.

"Let her go!" he shouts.

"I could but she's my ticket." I say with glee.

"What?" he asks with confusion, then it hits him. "No, no Bonnie! I am the one you want. I am the one you mark to die!"

"You? Why would I mark you?"

"Because I killed everyone, I was the one that started it all! I'm supposed to…"

"Yes Jeremy, you were supposed to be mark, but then I realized even if I killed you in the most painful way it will never satisfied me, because even after death you will find peace and happiness. I can't let that happen. Killing you will not satisfy my revenge. No, making you suffer for it will." I declare.

Lifting my hands I pull Jeremy towards me and place my hands on both his cheeks. I close my eyes and chant letting the words flow from my mind to my hands. He staggers as I push him back and falls on his knees choking a loud cry. Tears run down his face as he looks at me; every emotion hitting him full force.

"You're human; you're no longer a vampire." With that sentence I teleport Anna back into the tank. Jeremy tries to save her but fails as I am holding him back with my powers. He watches as she struggles to breathe and finally she stops and looks at Jeremy before she slowly lets go. He's crying as he tries to break the barrier and go to her.

"I'm sorry" he whispers

"Everybody's always sorry after the wronged they did." I wallow out.

"No, I'm sorry for this." He grabs a gun packed with wooden bullets from his jacket and pulls the trigger towards his heart; he falls backwards hitting the ground with blood everywhere. I sigh as I walk towards him. Not a moment later he springs up alive.

"How?"

"Did you really think it's over?" I say with anger. "No, for you it's far from over. You Jeremy will live for a thousand years, never aging and never dying. You're live in this wasteland all alone. You will never get the chance to meet Anna again in your lifetime and the next nor would you be able to love again. If you show the slightest emotion towards another soul, that soul will die a painful death in front of you leaving you utterly alone again. I want you to feel the loneliness you stripped from Liz, Damon and me. I want you to carry that loneliness with you as you roam here for a thousand years." I leave him to his own penance and make my way to the boarding house.

Already I feel the powers within me dwindling little by little. Now I just need this to end, but first I have to chat with the ever so inquisitive vampire brooding by the kitchen window.

***Damon***

Do I feel remorse for what's happening to Jeremy right now? Hell NO! He deserves everything Bonnie heaves at him, though to live a thousand years alone is a bit harsh, just a tiny bit though. I'm more worried about Bonnie; actually more like where we would go from here. The loneliness we both experienced took us to different directions, but all along we weren't alone after their deaths; we had each other. Liz knew it but we both were just too blind and angry to notice it, well I was anyways. But seeing her again and sharing our bodies that night finally made me realized I had her all along and I am not letting her go without a fight.

I watch Bonnie steps into the back door of the boarding house.

"Brooding Damon? That's soooo not your forte," she says sauntering towards me.

"Well, since my old so dead brother is not here, I decided to take his signature move." I smirk, going forward leaning towards her face. "It's not like he's going to be mad about it." She's staring right at me grinning. I want to lean in and kiss those exotic lips but her voice interrupts me.

"On the contrary, he's amused," she says before flickering her right hand and in front of my vision stands Stefan smirking, next to him a slightly amused Caroline, a chuckling Alaric, a smirking Tyler and Matt. I stumble back and feel a light breeze and see Elena standing next to Bonnie.

"How?" I can see tears rolling down on Bonnie's eyes, moving my hand forward I want to touch Elena's hand but all I get is freezing wind. Then I am angry, angry that I've spent my whole year without them while she got to see them and talk to them. Angry that I was alone while she had _them_!

"All this time you had them! You had them and you didn't tell me!" I scream as I held her by the shoulders shaking her body.

"DAMON!" they all scream at me. I let her go and turn my anger at them.

"You guys have no right to protect this witch. The one thing I wanted to see was right in front of her eyes all this time," everyone but Bonnie looks over at Elena with knowing eyes. The only one who knows me so well is the one I want to rip apart.

"He's talking about Stefan." Bonnie softly whispers. We all look at her, did I ever tell you she's beautiful underneath the shining moon. "I'm sorry." Sorry in telling everyone that I need Stefan or sorry to the whole situation, I don't know but I am angry so that only thing I could do was let out a noisily snort and kick a nearby chair to the ground. She doesn't even flinch.

"Do you hate me?" she questions.

"I want to drain you, does that count?" I can feel her smile under the moonlight. I don't hate her, nor do I want to drain her dry. But I'm angry and someone has to pay. "I lied."

She doesn't turn but I can see her body stiffen.

"I lied to you that night, about caring about you. I knew you could see them and what Damon wants Damon gets. I wanted to see my brother one last time, so I lied. I told you all those lies so that I could get you right here. I don't care for you nor do I love you. Oh and by the way I had better in bed." The deafening sound of the slap resonates throughout the boarding house. "There's the door, you showed me my brother, you can go now." I turn around and head to the liquor glass cabinet only realize that there is no liquor in them and instead of drinking my problems away I smash my fist through the glass. She's gone by the time I turn around, leaving behind a brooding Stefan shaking his head.

"You can leave too, you know." I stare at my younger brother while cradling my bleeding hand; bit by bit it starts to heal.

"Do you feel it?" he starts. Of course I feel it. "She's dying," he says. I know I want to say. I already knew the minute I felt her here in Mystic Falls. "She did it to protect you." He continues.

I know, I know, I know! I scream in my head. I know the only reason she hid all this from me because she knew! She fucking knew I would go berserk and be hurt from her death. She fucking did this so I could live, a life of hating her but living. I bury myself in my own tears as I stare out at the same moon that made her beautiful.

"What are you going to do about it?" he finishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Twelve: April 23<strong>**rd**** 2013**

***Bonnie***

"Damon." I say his name as a lover would on their wedding night. I turn to him and I see the tears and the pain in his eyes. I falter and almost run to him. Almost. With one last "I'm sorry," I jump to my doom.

I close my eyes and feel the rush of the wind on my face and then I feel a set of lips on my mouth and two strong arms. I open my eyes and see Damon kissing me I try to push him off but I can't. Tears are fallen. I don't want him to die, not like this not with me. I tried using the last strength of my powers but they are far too gone. For the life of me, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of his love; his overwhelming love. As if knowing my fear he pulls me closer and leaves my lips.

"I love you too much to let you do this alone." Before long I feel a lift and we are flying back up towards the cliff. I struggle in his grasp, pleading with him, and telling him I hate him but he only holds me tighter even when we hit ground.

Before us stands a white haired old man in a blue Luciano Natazzi cashmere and wool suit.

"See what you like? Damon said it's the finest suit made in Italy."

"Fuck off, will you." Damon's hold on me did not loosen nor did my fears subside.

"No thank you Lewis, you've been a great help?" I see him smirk behind Damon.

"I bought you the damn suit didn't I?" Damon shifts, letting me see the cliff I almost died from. Almost… "Now scram…please."

I feel the wind shift meaning whoever the Lewis guy was left. The silence is unbearable, but his hold burns to the touch. All at once even without power I feel Damon's sadness, anger, and happiness.

"Damon," I manage to say without sounding so weak. He's only response is swing himself away from me; his back to me. I start towards him but am cut off as his mouth is again press into mine. His pain coming through the kisses, letting me know how much I hurt him, by not showing his brother to him, by not trusting him, by leaving him countless of times, by having him chase me through towns and lastly by making him try to hate me so that I could die and he lived. I knew it then and I know it now, he won't let me be alone.

***Damon***

I stop kissing her to look into her green eyes; open and so scared. I wipe each of her tears away, knowing what she will say will break my heart, like the first time as Stefan said it.

"I'm dying." No trace of sadness only acknowledgement.

"I know." Dribble of rain starts to fall.

"I can't be saved." She takes my hands away from her cheeks and takes a step back towards the cliff.

"I know." I step forward.

"You won't have me forever." I wince a stab to my already shattered heart, she steps back edging closer to the cliff.

"I know." I step closer to her.

"I'm not like the others," others meaning Katherine and Elena. She's on the rim of the cliff now.

"I know, and you're not. You're my firebird, who gives me no shit whatsoever, breaks me in all the right places, cares for me with malice and who loves me unconditionally for all I am." I say cupping her face in my hands again kissing her with light touches. She stops my kisses and stares off. The rain has wet us both, I can't tell the difference between tears and drops of rain. All the same I turn her towards me and wipe them away.

"I don't want to cause you more pain." She says digging her nails into my damp sleeves.

"Been there, done that. You'll cause me more pain by not letting me _**BE**_with you."

"I can't….not to you…hate me…stop loving me please!"

I lean forward a small breath away from her face and stare into those salient green eyes. "I love you damn it! I fucking love you. I rather spend 3 months with_**you**_ knowing you are going to die then spend a lifetime without knowing your touch, without ever kissing you, hugging you, making love to you, hell loving you as a husband would."

"Damon I don't…wait what? Did you just propose to me?" instead of nodding I went on one knee.

"Ms. Bonnie Bennet, would you do the honors of being my wife."

"Damon…I…"

"Bonnie, I know it's only for three months but I don't care. I just want to be with you, always with you. I want to cherish you like a husband would; show you off to everyone and make love to you under the moonlight night because you're beautiful bathed in it. Don't think about the months and just do what your heart says. Forget about me being in pain after you die cause if you become my wife I can live a thousand happy years of memories of your love."

The seconds pass, and my nerves gets jittery. All these horrible thoughts enter my mind; one being she jumps because she does love me and rather die, another being she disappears again dying alone without me. I'm come out of thought as she lowers herself to meet my eyes.

"We found love in a hopeless place, didn't we?" That's all the answer I need to know as she kiss me and I place the ring on her ring finger.

***Bonnie***

The cliff becomes a blur as Damon with his speed brings us to a little cottage. He has not let me go even as he opens the door and cuddles me in bed. The moon cascades a diamond shape on the wall and our shadows merges to one.

I'm afraid to turn over and see that it was all just a dream and Damon hadn't propose to me. Instead I lean into him and fall asleep; if this was a dream then I do not want to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>It was all a dream...<strong>

**Hahahaha J/k. It would really be cruel if I wrote that. I hope you guys had fun with this last chapter and my crazy mind. Review if you would like to! **

**A/N: I might add on a epilogue and future chapters dealing with more in between months of Damon and Bonnie, and maybe a little of Damon and Lewis fun. Man I love that character.**

**See Ya!**


End file.
